Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I is the first of two movies, based on the book by J. K. Rowling. Two movies are planned to be made of this book, of which the release dates are listed below. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II is the second film of the two movies. Two Films Out of One On March 12, 2008, Warner Brothers confirmed that the movie would be split into two, to do justice to the book.Final 'Harry Potter' book to spawn two movies David Yates, director of Order of the Phoenix and Half-Blood Prince (filming) will return to direct and Steve Kloves is going to write the screenplay. Where the films are to be split remains a mystery. Many popular rumors include the split taking place when Ron Weasley returns to the group and destroys Salazar Slytherin's Locket, when the group are taken prisoner by Fenrir Greyback and taken to Malfoy Manor, or using the Manor sequence as a climax for movie one and ending with Dobby's funeral. There also is a rumour that Daniel Radcliffe said: "There's going to be two movies out of the seventh book, or else I'm not going to be Harry Potter." The reason for the two films as David Heyman has stated is so that no major cuts can occur e.g. characters and scenes. Another reason is so they can go in more depth than any of the other films. Schedule of Shooting David revealed work is about to begin in the new year on the seventh movie in the series. "We finished the sixth film which'll be coming out next summer and we start filming the seventh which we'll be breaking into two parts for a 54 week shoot starting in February (2009)."No divas or superstars in the last filmFilming for the final installment in the series begins February 2009 Test shoots were done on January 26, 2009 as Emma Watson revealed on her Official Website. 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' to Begin Test ShootsMugglenet.com: Emma Watson news Unfortunately, just days later it was reported that a stunt double for Dan Radcliffe was seriously injured while testing an explosion scene.Mugglenet.com: Potter stuntman injured on Deathly Hallows set Filming should start officially on February 15, 2009.First photos from the set of "Deathly Hallows" The Soundtracks John Williams said he is confident he will return for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, but there is not yet an OFFICIAL announcement made by WB or John Williams himself. John Williams hopes to return for final 'Potter' Release Dates :Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I - November 19, 2010 :Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II - May, 2011 Known Cast Members *'Daniel Radcliffe' as Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' as Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' as Hermione Granger *'Ralph Fiennes' as Lord Voldemort *'Michael Gambon' as Albus Dumbledore *'Bonnie Wright' as Ginny Weasley *'Robbie Coltrane' as Rubeus Hagrid *'Helena Bonham Carter' as Bellatrix Lestrange *'Helen McCrory' as Narcissa Malfoy *'Warwick Davis' as Filius Flitwick *'Brendan Gleeson' as Alastor Moody *'Richard Griffiths' as Vernon Dursley *'George Harris' as Kingsley Shacklebolt *'Jason Isaacs' as Lucius Malfoy *'Miriam Margolyes' as Pomona Sprout'Professor Sprout Coming Back *'James Phelps' as Fred Weasley *'Oliver Phelps' as George Weasley *'Alan Rickman' as Severus Snape *'Fiona Shaw' as Petunia Dursley *'Maggie Smith' as Minerva McGonagall *'Geraldine Somerville' as Lily Potter *'Timothy Spall' as Peter Pettigrew *'Natalia Tena' as Nymphadora Tonks *'David Thewlis' as Remus Lupin *'Julie Walters' as Molly Weasley *'Mark Williams' as Arthur Weasley *'Tom Felton' as Draco Malfoy *'Toby Jones' as Dobby the House-ElfDobby comes back for the Deathly HallowsJones will return to voice Dobby in Deathly Hallows *'Steffan Rhodri' as Reg CattermoleThe Actor who will play as Reg Cattermole in the upcoming "Deathly Hallows" movie.Reg Cattermole in movies. Staff and Crew Both parts will be written by Steve Kloves, who wrote the first, four and sixth films, and directed by David Yates, who directed the previous two films. David Heyman and David Barron are producing both parts.Death Hallows movie on Wikipedia.org Academy Award-nominated cinematographer from Portugal, Eduardo Serra is appointed to be the Director of Photography.Eduardo Serra to be Director of Photography for DH Notes and references External links * * * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I at the http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1810004780/info Yahoo Movie Database * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II at the http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1810004624/info Yahoo Movie Database 7